


Happiness is a Warm Paddy

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Parody, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: Floof!





	Happiness is a Warm Paddy

**Author's Note:**

> All apologies to Charles Schulz.


End file.
